ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Yametaranese
is a Kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episode 48. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 20 cm ~ Infinity *Weight: 30 kg ~ Infinity *Origin: Space History Return of Ultraman Yametaranese was a monster sent by Sasahiller in his plan to conquer the Earth without opposition by making all of humanity lazy and unmotivated. Yametaranese himself however was as his power portrays him, lazy. He was first discovered in a park by a lazy boy named Jiro, who rather than become lazy from Yametaranese, became hyperactive. Running around the city, Jiro spread Yametaranese' lazy radiation to several people around town in an epidemic-esque fashion, transforming everyone into acting lazy and unmotivated, according to Sasahiller's plan. Also while Jiro spread his laziness, Yametaranese himself proceeded to grow to gigantic proportions from being left alone and find lots of food to eat. MAT was called into action by the city's extreme growth in laziness and while on patrol, found Yametaranese as a giant. Before MAT could respond however, they too became victims of Yametaranese' laziness radiation. Jiro then took matters into his own hands by taking one of MAT's weapons and firing it at Yametaranese. This upset Yametaranese and quickly put Jiro in danger, but thanks to Hideki's motivation finally kicking in once he saw Jiro in danger, Hideki transformed into Ultraman Jack to fight the monster. Sure enough, Ultraman Jack was quickly contaminated by Yametaranese laziness, but the Ultra managed to use the Ultra Bracelet to shrink Yametaranese back down to his original size, preventing anymore incidents from spreading any further. Also by Jiro's request and realizing Yametaranese was not truly evil, Ultraman Jack took the tiny monster and hurled him back into space, thus preventing his laziness from doing anymore damage. However, these actions would only prompt Sasahiller to take matters into his own hands. Trivia *Yametaranese was made from a modified Gomira suit. *Although not physically seen, Yametaranese is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Yametaranese appeared in the second movie special and was the last monster to be UltraLived by the Livepad. When he came in, Gomora, Reionics Burst Gomora, and EX Gomora became lazy and sleepy. Dog was distraught by this and left. After he was gone, Gomora defeated Reionics Burst Gomora first and then EX Gomora after that with a single kick. Trivia *Yametaranse was never intended, nor even considered to be a part of this film at any point. But when the film's director found a spare costume for Yametaranese that was usually used in live stage shows in the costume warehouse, a small scene with him was added last minute. Powers and Weapons *Laziness Radiation: Yametaranese' presence spreads emotions of laziness to all living beings. His radiation can also spread by touch from those who were exposed to him up close. Lazy attitude is identified by the subject possessing freckles all over their face and hiccuping. This radiation can be conquered by extreme motivation or those who are lazy by nature. *Size Change: Yametaranese' can grow in size depending on how much food he consumes. Yametaranese Laziness Radiation.png|Laziness Radiation Gallery YAME_I.jpg WDTFERTHJURET.jpg mirdanktaish.JPG Yametaranese 3.jpg|Yametaranese Vs Ultraman Jack SLEEPYGOMORA.jpg|Yametaranese makes Gomora sleepy in the Ultraman Ginga special Yametaranese 4.jpg|Yametaranese and Alien Magma in a Stage Show Yametaranese concept art.jpg|Yametaranese concept art yametarans_01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Yametaranese YAME II.jpg id:Yametaranese Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Canine Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju